Curiosity
by 15Acesplz
Summary: On a quiet day in the unused music room, what else is there to do but cause trouble?


It was quiet in Music Room 3. Unusually quiet. It gave Tamaki an ominous feeling. He looked around the room. Hunny was eating cake and Mori was sitting with him. Kyoya was working on his laptop, occasionally copying something down onto paper or tapping at his calculator. Haruhi wasn't there; she had to make up a test. And where were Hikaru and Kaoru…? Tamaki turned in a full circle and finally spotted them sitting next to the window, leaning over something with their backs to the rest of the room and whispering.

Tamaki approached them, suspicious. "What are you two up to?"

The twins looked up at him. "Hey, boss." They said in unison.

Tamaki tried to see past them. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, nothing." They chimed.

"Nothing you would be interested in, anyway." Hikaru added mischievously.

"What is it?" Tamaki demanded, craning his neck. He caught sight of a piece of sensible black fabric. "Is that Haruhi's book bag?!"

"Yeah, want to take a look?"

Tamaki put his hands on his hips. "What? Of course not! I can't believe you two," he chided, "snooping in Haruhi's bag."

"Oh, come on, boss…"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Haruhi probably keeps all her most personal belongings in this bag."

That sparked Tamaki's interest. "Fine." He relented. "But I only want to make sure you two don't harm any of Haruhi's treasures."

Kaoru opened the bag and began taking out items. All in all, the contents were pretty straightforward. She had her school books, pencils and pens, her phone, and an extra set of contacts.

"This is boring." Hikaru announced, rifling through the books and papers. "Hey…" He said suddenly, pulling out a slim notebook. "What's this?"

"Haruhi's diary!" Kaoru supplied in an awed tone.

"Give that to me!" Tamaki grabbed for the notebook, imagining it to contain all Haruhi's deep, dark secrets.

Hikaru held the book above his head. A brief struggle ensued, until Tamaki emerged victorious, clutching the notebook and out of breath. He marched over the corner of the room and opened it to the first page, ignoring the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru had followed him.

_Today was my first day at my new school, _the first entry read, _I met a group of very weird guys. They're all rich, of course –_

"Hey, that's no fun, boss!" Kaoru complained. "Read it out loud."

"No! I don't want you two knowing Haruhi's secret thoughts."

"Why? You're reading it."

"Yeah, why do you get it all to yourself? That's creepy, boss."

"Are you a pervert for Haruhi?"

Tamaki was caught so off guard that Kaoru was able to slip under his arm and swipe the diary from him. He then tossed it to Hikaru, who opened it back up and began reading. "'Today was my first day at my new school. I met a group of very weird guys. They're all rich of course, and a little obnoxious. They–'"

"My little girl thinks I'm obnoxious?" Tamaki interrupted, beginning to tear up.

"I think she meant all of us, but probably, yeah." Kaoru said unhelpfully.

Hikaru continued. "'They made me join their club. It's a host club, for girls. I think they thought I was a boy at first – "

Haruhi walked in. Hikaru dropped the notebook, Kaoru jumped about a mile in the air, Tamaki tripped over his foot and fell on the ground, Kyoya adjusted his glasses, Hunny took a bite of cake, and Mori blinked. "Hey, I left my bag here –"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as she registered the familiar book on the floor, all her other belongings strewn out on the window seat, and the three guilty looking hosts.

In the situation at hand, your average anime girl might be expected to burst into tears and run away. However, Haruhi is not your average anime girl. She gave the three a quizzical look and opened her mouth to say something. Before she had a chance, Tamaki, who definitely fits the bill for dramatic, sensitive anime character, began his theatrics.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry! They made me do it! Daddy didn't mean to invade his daughter's privacy!" He crawled over to her, sitting at her feet with a pitiful look on his face. "Forgive me!" He wailed.

She looked down at him. "I'm not mad at you, senpai." She began.

Hikaru recovered from his shock and picked up the open notebook, dusting off the cover. He handed it to Haruhi. "You don't write down anything interesting anyway."

Haruhi stared at the book in her hand blankly. "What were you expecting? It's just a daily journal. Stop crying, senpai." She stepped over him and made her way over to her emptied bag and began putting the books back in it. "Please don't take things out of my bag again. I had everything organized."

After all the hype, her reaction was a bit of a letdown. "I guess Haruhi doesn't have any deep, dark secrets." Kaoru commented.

Haruhi gave him another puzzled look. "Even if I did, why would I write them down?"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki had stood up, and was sniffing pathetically. "Do you really think I'm obnoxious?"

Haruhi considered the question. "Sometimes. You can be kind of overbearing. But even if you are pretty dense, I can see you never mean any harm. S-senpai?!" Tamaki had run over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Haruhi doesn't hate me!" He yelled ecstatically.

"Can you please settle down?" Kyoya requested from his table. "I'm trying to work."


End file.
